06 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5208 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5208); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5209 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5209); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Mama kupi ci pierścionek z brylantem, odc. 3 (Mama’s Gonna buy You a Diamond Ring); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 08:40 Ziarno; magazyn 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata i Paweł Królikowscy 09:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - txt.str.777; serial TVP 10:55 Zwierzęta świata - Co wiemy o kotach? cz. 2 (Science of Cats cz 1 i 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:35 Okazja - odc. 3/19 - Logistyka i planowanie; serial TVP 12:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 1/13 - Do Warszawy - txt.str.777; serial TVP 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Szkolny terror (Odd Girl Out) - txt.str.777 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Ratownicy - odc. 2/13 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 - kronika 17:25 Wściekłe gary - odc. 1; magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 111; teleturniej 18:50 Jaka to melodia -kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Współlokator Pasibrzucha, odc. 224 (Bigmouth's roommate); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Dlaczego nie! - txt.str.777 97'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2007) 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Szybszy od błyskawicy (Thunderbolt) - txt.str.777 106'; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (1996) 00:10 Śmiertelne dziedzictwo (Deadly Inheritance); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Wczoraj i dziś (Before and After) 103'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:50 Kino nocnych marków - Zbrodnia w mojej głowie (Mind Over Murder) 85'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 05:15 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 112/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 815)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80; 2.KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe; 3.KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej; 4.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość;5.KW Platforma Obywatelska 06:15 Barwy życia - odc. 4 "Poświęcenie"; felieton 06:35 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Maszyna zmian - TeleJulia; serial TVP 07:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Dla Ciebie moja miłości" (Jacques Prevert) 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 776; serial TVP 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 777; serial TVP 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 481 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 482 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 55 - Święcone dziecko; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 56 - Ze śmiercią im do twarzy; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódź - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 12:25 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (15) gość: Wojciech Pszoniak 13:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 57 - Kto ty jesteś?; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Familiada - odc. 1786; teleturniej 14:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (47); zabawa quizowa 15:25 Słowo na niedzielę 15:35 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa - Jagiellonia Białystok ( studio ) 15:45 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa - Jagiellonia Białystok ( I poł. ) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 4 - Przemysław Cypryański i Maciej Jachowski 19:00 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (8); teleturniej 20:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - kulisy 20:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/12 - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Prawo ojca - txt.str.777 97'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1999) 23:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Mój brat Kain (Raising Cain) 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1992) 01:30 Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998 03:20 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy 04:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1396 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:35 Studio 6:50 Polska _ Korea Południowa 9:00 Studio 9:10 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 8 9:40 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 11 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 19 11:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 20 12:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 190 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 194 15:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 266 16:45 Studio F1 17:00 Grand Prix Brazylii 18:00 Studio F1 18:15 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 20:00 Stand up _ zabij mnie śmiechem Odcinek: 6 22:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 0:00 Dzień końca świata 2:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 644 4:40 TV market TVN 5:55 Mango _ Telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1335 - 1338 Sezon: 8 12:35 Top Model Odcinek: 9 13:40 Mali agenci II: Wyspa marzeń 15:45 Majka Odcinki: 154 - 157 17:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 21:50 Ostrza chwały 23:50 Smętarz dla zwierzaków II 1:55 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:50 Telesklep 3:15 Uwaga! 3:35 Ostrza chwały 5:35 Uwaga! TVP Info 06:27 OTV - AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH, Na żywo 08:33 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Inne dziecko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 6 (odc. 6); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 14:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:59 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny sb 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 7 - Weterynarz; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Żegnaj DDR! Przez Warszawę ku Wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Odejścia, powroty; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Newsroom - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO 02:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:53 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Inne dziecko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:17 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:41 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:04 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 04:16 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:28 Newsroom - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO 04:53 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:17 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Inne dziecko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:41 Telekurier extra; STEREO 06:05 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:29 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 6 (odc. 6); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 06:53 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:27 OTV - AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 6 milionów sekund - serial fabularny produkcji polskiej 08.20 Telezakupy 08:33 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Plastusiowy pamiętnik - serial dla najmłodszych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Inne dziecko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 6 (odc. 6); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 14:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Śląska lista przebojów 17.20 Rawa blues - reportaż 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Losy tragiczne i nieznane - program historyczny 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności - pora na kulturę 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Śląsk jest piękny 19.45 Telezakupy 19.50 Muzyczny mix 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:59 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny sb 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Sport 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 7 - Weterynarz; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Żegnaj DDR! Przez Warszawę ku Wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Odejścia, powroty; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Newsroom - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO 02:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:53 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Inne dziecko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:17 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:41 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:04 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 04:16 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:28 Newsroom - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO 04:53 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:17 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Inne dziecko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:41 Telekurier extra; STEREO 06:05 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:29 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 6 (odc. 6); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 06:53 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 31* - Podpalacze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 32* - Kradzież; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 33* - Egzotyczne zapachy; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 34* - Miłosne niepokoje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 35* - Odnowiony ślub; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 21/42 - Jak powróciliśmy w poprzedni wiek (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme se vratili do minuleho stoleti); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzika Polska - Pełna energii - Najwyższy stopień zasilania; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 11/15 - Antycypacja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 - Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Andrzej Konic - wspomnienie; STEREO 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Terra Deflorata - koncert Czesława Niemena; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Więzy krwi - odc. 22/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 762; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 260; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 261; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 8 - Slalom; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Gala śląskiej piosenki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kino Mistrzów - Pokój z widokiem na morze 87'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Marek Bargiełowski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Piotr Cieślak, Piotr Fronczewski, Marek Kondrat, Gustaw Holoubek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 XVI Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2010; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 762; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 8 - Slalom; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10 - Zaręczyny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 414 - Zdrowie na kredyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (106); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1101* - Nowa synowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kino Sąsiadów - Ostatni Blues (Az Utolso Blues); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, Włochy (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.4; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Orfeusz zstępuje do piekła (Orfiej spuskajetsa w ad / Orpheus Descending); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Piegowaty dzień; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek muzyczny - Szkoła słuchania - (3) (School for the Ear /3/); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej (HAYDN); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Józef Haydn - Symfonia nr 94 (HAYDN); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Jak to się robi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 13:05 Klasyka filmowa - Reguły gry (La Regle du jeu) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1939); reż.:Jean Renoir; wyk.:Jean Renoir, Nora Gregor, Paulette Dubost; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 26; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby Filmoteki - Rondo; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Album Fleischera; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Skarby Filmoteki - Pojedynek; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Opus Jazz; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kino rosyjskie - Trzeba przejść i przez ogień (V ogne broda net) 89'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1967); reż.: Gleb Panfiłow; wyk.:Yevgeni Lebedev, Mikhail Kokshenov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 W 150. rocznicę urodzin - Paderewski - Mistrz tonów i mąż stanu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (29); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Mój Teatr - piosenki z musicali prezentuje Edyta Geppert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (29); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Wersal (Versailles); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Król Indii (King of India); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Indie (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Jazzowy początek nocy - Legendy Jazzu - Złote trąbki - Clark Terry, Roy Hargrove, Chris Botti (The Golden Horns - Clark Terry, Roy Hargrove, Chris Botti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Nocna Zmiana Bluesa; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Kino nocne - Kod nieznany (Code inconnu) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Rumunia (2000); reż.:Michael Haneke; wyk.:Josef Bierblicher, Alexandre Hamidi, Maimouna Helene Diarra, Luminita Gheorghiu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Kult Off Kino - odc. 25 "Laleczka", "Jacek"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Rozmowy istotne - Jacek Salij; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 06.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Zdolnemu biada; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych i młodości; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dziennik Egipski - cz. 1; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dziennik Egipski - cz. 2; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 2/7 - Kara śmierci; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wizyta ministra czyli nadeszła wiekopomna chwila; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Stacja PRL - Rytuał polityczny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Miejscowość w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Utajnieni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Lapidarium Opolskie - O festiwalu opolskim; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Czym jest festiwal cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Czym jest festiwal cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wielka Mała Emigracja - Obca; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 3; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Życie na czerwono - Dom Polski; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Z kroniki Auschwitz - Sonderkommando; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 3/7 - Grzech; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ex Libris - 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Ostatnia pompka czyli kapral też człowiek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 W 150. rocznicę urodzin Paderewskiego: Powrót Paderewskiego; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Jeniec Europy 116'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kino Młodych - Radioakcja; etiuda; reż.:Magnus Arnesen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Kino Młodych - Za horyzont; etiuda; reż.:Michał Dawidowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Stanisławów gród Rewery; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Kultura nie zna granic - W mieście nad Dźwiną; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Brzeska twierdza. Dwie obrony; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoń za prawdą cz. 1; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Moją największą miłością są Łazienki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 06.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 82 - Polska - Francja (MŚ w pn. ' 82 - Polska - Francja) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Jan Ciszewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. - Hiszpania'82 - finał (MŚ w p. n. - Hiszpania'82 - finał) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Ze sportowego archiwum - Królowa królowej sportu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - ŁKS Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 I Liga piłki nożnej - ŁKS Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 (dz. 1); STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - AZS Koszalin; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 (dz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 90 lat PZKol - reportaż 22:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (59); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 I Liga piłki nożnej - ŁKS Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 I Liga piłki nożnej - ŁKS Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Góry, morze czy Bejgoła fiołkowe zauroczenie jak obuchem w łeb odc.3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Kultura duchowa narodu - Historia Kowalskich; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Doręczyciel odc.6/14 - Reklama; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal (2) dzień polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Duch w dom odc.8/8 - Włoskie klimaty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Nowa - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Apetyt na życie - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Bocznica; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Kabaretożercy - (8); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 (dz. 2); STEREO, Na żywo 21:50 Pianista (The Pianist) 142'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann, Frank Finlay, Maureen Lipman, Ed Stoppard, Michał Żebrowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:12 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Muzyczny poranek 10.25 Muzyczny Relaks 11.20 Święta wojna - polski film fabularny, 1965 13.15 Pasión Morena (43-44) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 15.10 My Wam to zagramy 15.40 Tak-Nieruchomości 16.20 Sekrety natury 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Muzyczny weekend 21.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 22.05 Super film TVS: Zbrodniarz i panna - polski film fabularny, 1963 00.00 Silesia Informacje 01.05 Muzyczny Relaks 01.55 Muzyczny weekend 02.20 Muzyka w TVS